


Pretend like there's no world outside

by florgi



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nole forgets to take his contact lenses off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Everything looked way too clear, way too defined and on focus. Then Novak saw his glasses resting in the bedside table almost as lazily as himself.“Fuck.”His instant reaction was to hide his face on Juan’s arm, who was still completely asleep, and swear some more. How could have he forgotten to take his contact lenses off?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipitass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipitass/gifts).



> New work for this pairing. I'm so in love with them, it's a joy to write them. Thanks a lot for everyone who commented on the first fic I posted, I will come around to reply to you soon. I'm just the worst at socializing, but I adore you all.
> 
> Again, this is for Sara. 
> 
> Title from Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson.

The room was still and quiet but Novak could hear the distant noises of the city outside the window and down on the streets. The rest of the world was apparently making look Novak and Juan like the laziest pair of lovers. (They were quite alright with that description, though.)

Novak snuggled in Juan’s arms a little, trying to get closer to his body even if it as already physically impossible to do. The Serb man could never get enough of the warmth that Juan’s body radiated, nor of the feeling of Juan’s naked chest pressed tightly against his bare back. If Novak was asked which was his favourite place in the universe he’d probably answer it was Juan Martín’s arms.

Sadly, things could never be as perfect as they looked.

It took Novak about five minutes to notice what was off with the sight of their room barely illuminated by the few rays of sun getting past their thick curtains. Everything looked way too clear, way too defined and on focus. Then Novak saw his glasses resting in the bedside table almost as lazily as himself.

“Fuck.”

His instant reaction was to hide his face on Juan’s arm, who was still completely asleep, and swear some more. How could have he forgotten to take his contact lenses off? He had been wearing contacts for too long to be committing this kind of mistake.

Novak felt suddenly too anxious to be lying in bed. The last time he had slept with his contacts on, it had been a pain in the ass to take them off. They had gone drier than usual and got themselves firmly adhered to his eyes. When he finally managed to take them off, his eyes remained red and itchy for several hours. Novak shuddered.

“So stupid, fuck.”

He started to detangle himself from Juan’s arms. The Argentine man was still deep asleep but his arms seemed to have a mind of their own and were completely against of letting Novak go. When he finally could step out of the bed, he missed the warmth immediately. Novak looked at the sleeping form of his boyfriend and decided he’ll go back to sleep as soon as he got rid of the stupid contact lenses.

He searched for his glasses, the little contact’s case and the bottle of special solution to keep them, and walked slowly to the bathroom.

The light of the small room was too bright for his just awoken, thoroughly abused eyes. A quick look at the mirror showed him his eyes rimmed in red like he had been crying all night. He sighed and then took a deep breath. Novak opened the right side of the case and leaned closer to the mirror holding his eye opened with his left hand. As expected, he pinched and pulled slightly but the lens seemed determined to remain his eye.

“Please no, get out.”

Novak watched the empty case where his contacts should have been resting the whole night and cursed again. He washed his hands once more, just for the sake of it, and dried them slowly. He took a deep breath to gather some courage and leaned forward.

He was about to pinch his eye again when a pair of arms made their way around his waist. They were quickly followed by Juan’s face pressed to his shoulder.

He mumbled something to Novak’s skin that sounded vaguely like “What are you doing?” and then fall silent. Novak wondered if Juan had fallen asleep again right there, arms wrapped around him and knees touching the back of Novak’s legs because he was making himself smaller.

“I forgot to take my contacts off last night.”

He waited a few seconds for Juan’s reply but it didn’t come. Novak figured his boyfriend was not moving away either, so he just moved his face closer to the mirror and tried to pinch his contact successfully out of his eye. This time it did came out and Novak thanked to any god who would care to listen for it.

He was putting the tiny transparent lens on its case when Juan spoke again.

“Take them off and come to bed, please.” Novak smiled despite of himself.

“Wait a minute.”

“Hmm.”

Novak waited a minute looking at Juan on the mirror with a smile.

"Aren't you planning on moving?"

"Hm, hm." Novak laughed loudly and Juan grunted in protest.

The Argentine man re-arranged himself around Novak’s back, pressing closer to his body if possible. The Serb wondered if Juan’s back and legs weren’t hurting from the effort of folding his height ten centimetres shorter to fit right above his shoulder.

He needed to kiss him right then.

Thankfully, the left contact came out on the first try. Novak sighed in relief and put the contact carefully on his case. He inspected his eyes carefully in the mirror but didn’t notice anything wrong apart from the redness that was logically a bit more intense than usual. When he was sure he hadn’t damaged his eyes in any way, he turned around in Juan arms and faced his very sleepy boyfriend.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Novak pecked him quickly and then placed his arms around Juan Martín’s neck, bringing him closer and burying his face on the crook of his neck. It had a been a couple of minutes but he had missed the warmth of Juan’s body terribly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Juan Martín’s arms wrapped almost protectively around Novak. The Serb man would rubbed his face against Juan’s chest trying to get rid of the irritation in his eyes and smiling at the feeling of Juan’s chest hair against his skin.

“Your eyes? Are they alright?” A soothing hand was travelling up and down Novak’s eyes and the Serb man knew it meant Juan knew exactly how stressful it was for him when something like that happened.

“Good. Tired, only. It’s like they haven’t got a minute of sleep.”

“Let’s go to bed, then.”

Novak laughed, clear and loud. When he pulled apart and focused on his boyfriend’s eyes he saw a soft smile on his lips. He had to kiss Juan, deep and slow and for a long time. It was sometimes stupid how much he felt he needed Juan to keep him calm, to keep him focused on the important things.

“Bed?” Novak finally asked, placing a thread of kisses along Juan’s neck and chest.

“Yes, please”

Outside their window, the city went on moving and working and filling their room with lively noises, but for now Novak and Juan would enjoy a few more hours of being the laziest couple in the world.

 


End file.
